Literally, don't have a life
by EllieMalfoy
Summary: Hermione has been told several times that she has no life and now suddenly it's true. She literally has no life. She's dead. She's a vampire. And when she meets the Cullen's, suddenly being dead isn't so bad. twilight/harry potter crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Yeah, sadly I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own twilight. You never know though, in another life I might be luckier.

There isn't enough Hermione/Twilight fanfic's in the world so I decided to make one! If you know some good ones that I might not have read already please tell me because I love them!

* * *

When people at school used say that I didn't have a life (because I was so nerdy, that is- although that's no longer the reason),sure it was an insult but it was definately a just an exaggeration, but it's now officially true.

I literally don't have a life.

You see, I'm a vampire.

Despite popular culture and what I first thought, I'm not an evil, human killing vampire like Dracula. I guess you could say, in vampire terms, I'm a vegetarian. Quite ironic isn't it?

I drink blood yes but only animal blood. I refuse to kill another human being. After the long war, I could never kill again.

Apparently, I'm very strong when it comes to resisting human blood. Well, at least that what the Cullen's, sorry, my new family, says.

Cullen's you ask? Well, becoming part of their coven is quite a long story and quite confusing so I should probably start at the beginning.

It was a nice crisp day in Washington and Harry, Ron and I had barely stayed there a week so we were still in full tourist mode.

Our days were packed to the brim with activities.

We were going out to a nice restaurant that the tour guide book recommended, when I saw this great looking book store I told them to go first and I would catch up with them. Sadly, I never had the chance to.

It was, as I had thought, a really nice book store, but as I was walking out the book store carrying a mountain of books, I new something was wrong.

I dropped all my newly bought books, not caring that I was standing in the middle of the walkway and quickly got my wand out of my jacket pocket.

But I was too late. A somewhat blurry figure suddenly threw me onto the road like I was the lightest thing in the world and was standing over my body to hurt me more before I had even hit the ground.

For the next few minutes, I gave up on the idea of living and was just hoping that death would finally overcome me. I thought it was all over, but apparently, death wanted me to wait.

In a swirl of lights and with the blaring noise of a honking car, the aching pain in me was slowly stopping and I briefly felt a set of arms wrap around me before completely blacking out.

All I can remember after that was a throbbing pain going all throughout my body for what felt like a lifetime.

When I woke up I was in a small white room with several wires sticking out of me.

I was suddenly aware of everything around me. The smells, the noises, everything! Like all my life before then had been very blurry.

* * *

PLease tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the shortness of all my chapters so far! And I know this one is REALLY short but i wanted to get it out before tomorrow (which is when i will hopefully be updating next!) I hope to change that soon! Oh and thankyou to all my reviewers from the first chapter; 2-10-11eyesFINGERStoes, crazedchick, Love of Blood, Jacquera and ~POKE~ (weird name to put for an anonymous review but, still. Your choice!).

I really appreciate it!

By the way, this story is before Edward had met Bella/ like she never existed.

2 weeks from Hermione's first day as a vampire- Hermione's Point of View

I thrust open the door with what I had thought was going to be a gentle push of my hand.

HOW COULD EMMETT DO THAT TO ME!?!?!

I've barely been here two weeks and yet Emmett has already stolen my diary, which happens to hold some pretty embarrassing and personal stuff!

Now he must know all the PRIVATE things I've written about my PERSONAL experiences for the last 2 years!

Oh no. OH NO!

I wrote about my first, ahh, time with Ron.

*mental note; Remember to tell Ron and Harry where I am because the only thing they know since my death is my death/ that I've become a vampire and I'm sure they're worrying about me*

I picked up my pace and decided to explore some of my vampire abilities, now sprinting down the stairs and into the living room where Emmett was lying on the couch, ipod in his ears.

He can't escape me now!

'I love Ron. He's so sweet and caring. Oh, and he has a great bod- AHHHHH' he started...and didn't get to finish.

I threw myself on top of him and started whacking him with the near-by broom.

'Ha- HA! Serves you right, you evil, conniving brother of MINE!'

I heard a voice coming from behind me and the struggling body underneath me.

'Oh, Jealous Hermione? Jealous that Emmett likes Ronnikins too?'

I twisted my head and glared at Edward.

Damn Edward and his mind reading abilities.

Why, oh why did it have to be him?

Anyone but him!

Why the vampire that I happened to have a tweeny-weeny crush on?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed for the last chapter; ~POKE~, crazed chick and . It makes me feel so much cooler than my sister who has only got like 4 reviews even though hers is much better than mine. I recommend it. It's called "1 ministry, 2 moles & three months to take it down". _

_Anyways, please enjoy. I'm incredibly sorry about any spelling or any other mistakes. Please tell me if you find something. _

_Oh and if I haven't already mentioned, Hermione is about 17/18ish. _

_I sadly do not own Harry Potter nor Twilight. *sigh*_

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

Even though I was apparently the smart one in the golden trio, it took me two days to realise that when I think about Edward, he will know, which means that he has heard that I have been obsessing over him in my thoughts and dreams.

Because of this I haven't really been talking to him much.

Okay, so I haven't talked to him at all since the incident of my missing, SECRET FILLED diary, though they aren't really secrets anymore because everyone knows what's in it thanks to Emmett.

Though I hated Emmett immensely for stealing, or borrowing as he says (though I have yet to get it back) the book, it has some perks to it.

I mean, I don't have to explain stuff about the war because I wrote it all down at the time. And, it means, Edward will know that I'm not in a relationship!

* * *

_Alice's POV_

'Oh Esme, what a great idea! I can't believe I didn't think of it myself.'

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! IT'S GOING TO BE GREAT!!! I JUST KNOW IT!!!

'Hermione and Edward will fall in love…. and then get married -probably several times- and then they won't ever be alone ever again!' I continued to my 'adopted' and suddenly incredibly excited mother.

You know, this relationship will be the bringing one of the brightest vampires and the once smartest witch of her age. If they could, they would have the smartest babies ever!!

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

Ever since the opening of my Hogwarts acceptance letter I thought that magic is my life and I couldn't EVER live without it.

But the thing is, I have lived –well, not really alive, but you know what I mean- quite nicely so far and I haven't used it.

So it's been quite awhile since I have even picked up my wand (about 2 and a half weeks to be exact).

According to a textbook that I had back in school; once someone becomes a vampire, no matter what blood type, you normally don't get to keep your magical powers and there was only one recorded wizard turned vampire that has ever kept his powers.

So it was a big surprise when I tried using my wand, and it WORKED!

And it wasn't even at all hard. If anything, it was a lot easier than I had remembered.

I flew items around the room, apparated to Jaspers' room (who thankfully wasn't there at the time) and I even did some wandless magic.

It looks like I can still be the bright witch I no longer thought I was.

I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL THE FAMILY!!!!!

* * *

_Edward's Diary – not just POV_

I have never met anyone like Hermione. Ever. In my whole life as a vampire! And that's a bloody long time.

She so smart and knows everything.

She's been though so much according to her diary (so what if I read it! I was curious!)

She's so caring and sweet.

She's incredibly witty and funny.

She's always singing with her wonderful, beautiful voice.

And now she's telling everyone that she can still do magic.

She's the whole of the dream team all in one small, very attractive vampire.

Who am I to match with that?

I can't do magic, I'm not very sweet or caring, I'm not really funny not witty, and my past is barely even a tad depressing compared to hers.

I thought she would never even think of being in a relationship with me.

Yet, that was not what she was thinking.

In her mind, she was going on and on and on and on and on and onnnn about how wonderful I was and that she would never deserve me. She must be loopy.

Okay, so I may have some dazzling looks but they came free with the vampire package.

It's like I'm subconsciously being pulled towards her body but I can never catch up with it.

* * *

_Alice's POV_

'So everything is planned now. Telling Edward and Hermione that we we're going shopping was a great idea for how we were to get out of the house. Now neither of them have any clue as what is really happening tonight.'

They will thank us one day.

Edward's Diary- except the next day.

Apparently we are all going out to play baseball tonight because of the upcoming storm. Alice is way too excited for it to be just a baseball game though. I wonder what's going on but everyone's thoughts are the same as usual. Maybe I'm just being paranoid but you never know with Alice.

Hermione started talking to me again which is a huge step for our relationship. She even said that I played the piano beautifully. BEAUTIFULLY!

I felt so happy that I started to write a song for her. She doesn't know yet but it's wonderful so far, if I may say so myself.

You never know. Maybe she could love me one day soon.

* * *

Please tell me what you think,

Ellie Malfoy


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I realise it has been SUPER long since the last update. Sorry. Thankyou to all the reviewers. I really appreciate it. I attempted to write this chapter several times. **

**Now onto the story…**

**

* * *

**

Ever since I was little I have been thinking up romantic ways of which I'd meet my true love. I never thought it I would meet him because I'd been turned into a vampire and his coven 'adopted' me. Not really the perfect meeting I'd envisioned.

Edward seems to be so perfect, but he isn't. I don't mean that in a bad way. Actually, it's quite the opposite. The weirder the person (and the more quirks they have), the stronger and more interesting the personality (and the more I like them).

I've never really been one to go for the 'hot' guy, especially after having buck teeth and bushy hair for several years. I looked at Malfoy, quite good looking and he knew it, and I saw a one night stand and days of crying about he dumped me. I looked at Ron and a saw a long, loving relationship. I have always seen people for who they really were (although it wasn't all that hard to realise that Malfoy was completely infuriating).

Anyway, back to Edward. Last night was, well, weird. You wouldn't say it was the most normal of first dates. Alice, Esme and Rosalie all went shopping and asked Edward and I to meet them in the forest, before playing baseball. All normal. Until we got to the edge of the forest and who would have thought? No vampires. Only a note pinned onto one of the trees:

_A race to begin_

_A hunt all through_

_The one who wins,_

_Shall find something new. _

_One shall go the left way,_

_The other to the right way._

_The one who finishes first,_

_Will first find their cliché. _

So I'm thinking; what the hell?!? I knew this family was weird but it just keeps stretching the limits.

If it's a scavenger hunt they want, it's a scavenger hunt they'll get. Edward looks at me briefly before sprinting to the left.

As I said before, the Cullen's are an odd sort of coven, so I took my time and thought of a hidden meaning in the poem. Hmmm…. _One shall go the left way, the other to the __**right**__ way. _Of course! The right way is the **right** way! Edward just unknowingly gave me the lead!

I ran and ran and I jumped and ducked as I rushed towards the crisp scent of newly printed paper which I assumed held the next clue.

* * *

_**Again, sorry about the huge wait. I'll try to get in the next chapter sooner next time. Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**EllieMalfoy.**_


	5. Abandoned Story If anyone wants it

Hi, sorry about the hugest wait in all time, and yes, I have abandoned this story. If anybody wants it, you can just message me and it's all yours. I don't expect you to keep it the same so change it all you like (if you want it, that is).

Ellie.


End file.
